Lágrimas Rotas
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: One short super dramático sobre Inuyasha y Kagome. Atrévanse a leerlo!


**Lágrimas rotas**

**InuyashaxKagome One Short**

Inuyasha se hallaba algo molesto y la razón era porque Kagome no poseía su habitual entusiasmo tan contagiante incluso para él.

- ¿Kagome, qué es lo que te pasa? -_dice Inuyasha, con notable molestia_.

- No me pasa nada Inuyasha –dice sin mucho esfuerzo.

- Se nota que Inuyasha es un hombre de poco tacto -_Comenta la joven Taijiya Sango_.

Tienes razón Sango, jamás la comprenderá -_agrega Miroku_.

- ¿Kagome, no deseas que descansemos en la villa que se acerca?

- Si, muchas gracias Sango.

- No estamos en libertad de hacer esas cosas, Sango -_Impone Inuyasha._

- Si, Sango, después de todo es Inuyasha quien quiere más que Náraku esté muerto, para así vengar la muerte de su querida Kikyou –comenta Kagome _en tono sarcástico_.

- ¿Qué insinúas con eso Kagome?

- ¿Es que acaso te molesta que diga la verdad?, entiende que nosotros no somos demonios como tú, somos humanos y necesitamos lo que a ti no te hace falta…

- Eres demasiado quejumbrosa, siempre con tus malditos caprichos, ¡cómo molestas, maldición!

- Kagome-sama tiene razón, debemos descansar Inuyasha.

- Hazle caso a Kagome, Inuyasha, es lo mejor.

- ¡Si Kikyou me acompañara, ella sería mas útil que tú y no estaría quejándose en todo momento!

¡Inuyasha! –exclaman todos excepto Kagome.

- Inuyasha –Ella se encontraba llorando- eres un gran guerrero, muy poderoso, pero...si le hicieras caso a tu corazón...harías las cosas mucho mejor...

- ¡Tonterías! ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo!

- ¿Oye, qué te pasa?, ¡¿cómo te atreves a decir eso de Kagome?! –_exclama Shippo._

- Inuyasha, me da...mucha lástima saber que Dios te ha dado un corazón de piedra…

Ella sale corriendo muy lejos de ahí, dejando al imprudente joven hanyou intimidado.

- Kagome...

La tarde pasó y el cielo estrellado mostró finalmente a la luna, el mudo testigo de las personas realmente tristes. Inuyasha ya estaba bastante preocupado…porque Kagome no quería siquiera mirarlo ni hablar con él. Ahí lo entendió…se había pasado.

- Oiga excelencia, desde la mañana ellos dos no se hablan, ¿por qué no hacemos algo?

- Lastimosamente no podemos hacer nada Sanguito, es Inuyasha quien debe disculparse con Kagome-sama -_replica el joven monje_.

- Eso sería como esperar que haya un milagro…

- Tienes razón.

- Chicos, saldré por un momento –Anuncia Kagome.

- Pero Kagome, estamos de noche -reclama preocupada la Taijiya.

- No se preocupen, volveré pronto –Ella _lleva consigo el arco y flechas_.

- Espera Kagome, yo te acompañaré, debo protegerte -_se pone de pie Inuyasha._

_- _No te molestes Inuyasha, no protejas lo que no sirve -_diciendo esto, Kagome se va_-

Se quedó en el mismo sitio, mirando a la lejanía, como el amor de Kagome se le iba de las manos.

- Tú tuviste la culpa amigo, tú se lo dijiste -_dice Miroku_.

No dijo nada, solo avanzó a toda la velocidad posible, no sin antes decirles a sus amigos lo acostumbrado…que saldría por ahí a dar una vuelta.

- Por qué mejor no nos dices la verdad.

- ¿Eh?

- Así es, mejor dinos que vas a buscar a Kagome.

- ¡Yo no iré a verla!

Mientras tanto, Kagome caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque…aún dolida y pensante por las duras palabras del ser que más amaba en el mundo: Inuyasha.

- ¿Cómo puede ser tan frío conmigo? Como lo odio, lo odio porque aún así no puedo dejar de amarlo. Creo que iré a las aguas termales de aquí cerca…

Cerca de ahí. Inuyasha la buscaba.

- ¿Dónde estarás Kagome? Pero si son...aguas termales –Descubre Inuyasha para después ir hacia ellas.

- Que deliciosas están, se siente bien. Creo que así podré olvidar el dolor que siento por dentro.

Se quedó él observándola, admirado, embelezado.

- Ojala que Inuyasha se retracte de lo que me dijo...seguramente lo dijo porque piensa que es verdad. ¿Qué haré Dios mío? Cómo quisiera escapar de éste lugar y jamás regresar...que él se quede con su querida Kikyou. Si tal vez le dijera todo lo que ella me ha hecho, ya no sería su querida Kikyou, pero él jamás lo sabrá, quiero que siga creyendo que ella es la mujer de su vida, porque yo tarde o temprano tengo que regresar a mi mundo y quedarme para siempre allá, así que dejaré las cosas como están…

Salió de las aguas rodeada en una toalla y vio frente a si a quien menos esperaba ver.

- I-Inuyasha…-la toalla se le va de las manos.

- Kagome…-él se acerca con lentitud.

- N-No te acerques…

_La besó sin previo aviso, erizándola._

- Kagome...perdóname, no quise decirte eso… ¿y sabes algo?

- ¿Qué?

- Si tengo corazón...

- Lo sé...pero demostraste todo lo contrario.

- Ahora te voy a demostrar que si lo tengo...

_Inuyasha comenzó a besarme apasionadamente y en un impulso, yo comencé a seguirle la corriente sin darme cuenta, sólo me dejaba llevar por la tentación y el deseo que sentía hacía él, así es, esa noche nos convertimos, por leyes de los demonios, en marido y mujer, aunque no sé si él lo hizo porque me amaba o por solo tenerme a su merced aquella noche, estaba muy confundida, pero tiempo después, me daría cuenta de la realidad...un poco tiempo después._

_- _Kagome, estás pálida, ¿te sientes bien? –pregunta Inuyasha, preocupado.

Antes de que ella pudiese responderle, sufrió un duro desmayo.

- ¡Kagome!

_Rápidamente encontraron un refugio. Sin embargo, la joven aún no abría los ojos. La joven Sango se encargaba de ver cómo seguía Kagome. Salió sin apuro a informar a Inuyasha._

_- _¿Sango, ya está mejor? -dice Inuyasha, preocupado.

- Si, Kagome acaba de despertar, dice que ya está mejor.

- Nos alegramos, estábamos muy preocupados –agrega Miroku.

Sale Kagome algo mareada aún, pero con una gran prisa.

- Inuyasha, chicos, tengo que regresar a mi época.

- ¿Pero por qué ahora? –pregunta Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha, creo que es mejor que yo...vaya al hospital.

La miró, supo que era serio y que ella necesitaba ir.

- Te acompañaré.

- Prefiero que no, déjame ir sola por favor.

No estuvo muy convencido, pero aún así asintió él.

_Fui deprisa a la farmacia y comprobé que eran ciertas mis sospechas, los mareos, los vómitos, las repentinas faltas de apetito y la exageración de comida...eran porque estaba embarazada. ¡Si! tendría un hijo de Inuyasha, ¡estaba tan contenta! tenía a penas un mes...pero era una gran alegría, sin embargo la duda me invadió ya que aún no sabía lo que había significado para él esa noche...estaba dudando demasiado, pero igualmente iría a buscarlo para comprobarlo..._

- ¡Ya llegué, chicos! –saluda alegremente.

- Vaya amiga, vienes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –Comenta Sango, quien se encintraba cenando.

- Inuyasha, ¿dónde está?

- Ha ido a recoger leños para la fogata...Lo que pasa es que nos faltó leños.

- Gracias. Iré a buscarlo, ¡tengo algo muy importante que decirle! -dice emocionada saliendo-

_Nada podía arruinar la enorme felicidad que me ocupaba, era un sentimiento incontrolable, corría velozmente en la búsqueda de mi amado Inuyasha, sin embargo...algo muy desagradable me esperaba._

_- _Inuyasha, te amo…

- Perdóname por todo el sufrimiento que pasaste, Kikyou. Lo lamento.

- No te preocupes, sólo…bésame.

Se besaron sin preocupaciones, lastimando –sin saberlo- el corazón de la pobre muchacha que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

- _Maldición... ¡Por qué! yo venía alegremente a contarle la buena nueva y lo encuentro profesando su amor a otra mujer...y esa otra mujer era Kikyou...Dios mío ¿por qué me haces sufrir así?_

_De repente sentí que algo líquido salía de mí...lo ví fijamente y era sangre... ¡No puede ser! ¡Mi hijo! Por culpa de mi enorme amargura, estaba a punto de perder a mi bebé._

Inuyasha sintió un enorme escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Se separó de Kikyou.

- ¿Inuyasha?

- Kikyou, tengo que irme…

- Entiendo…espero que podamos vernos nuevamente, pero ya con otros ojos…

Ahí estaba yo, arrastrando mis pies...tratando de que el cansancio no me venza, mis párpados se cerraban, la fiebre aumentaba...y la sangre abundaba más y más. Mi primer hijo y tal vez el último iba a morir por culpa de su padre…

Inuyasha sintió claramente el olor inconfundible de la valiosa sangre de Kagome. Pero…había algo particular en ella…

- Es el olor de la sangre de Kagome... ¿mezclada con...la mía?

- Sango…ayúdame –dijo a duras penas Kagome.

- ¡Kagome! Dios mío ¿qué te pasó?

- ¡Kagome-sama! –exclamó Miroku.

- Ayúdenme, por favor. No lo quiero perder…

- ¡Oh por Dios! Kagome. Tú estabas…embarazada…

- ¡Kagome-sama, aguante! –exclamaba al mismo tiempo que la recostaba con cuidado en el futón.

_Unos pocos minutos después, Inuyasha llegó bastante apresurado y preocupado._

- Inuyasha…-susurró Sango.

- Kagome-sama…estaba embarazada…

- ¿Q-Qué?

Permaneció él todo el tiempo con Kagome, quien ahora se hallaba pálida y casi sin vida. No podía creer que su bella amada hubiese estado embarazada…sin decirle nada. ¿Acaso la habría visto con…Kikyou? Se puso de pie, asustado de sí mismo, sin poder atreverse a ver a Kagome. Salió de allí.

- Sango...-Kagome va recuperando la conciencia poco a poco.

- Kagome, ya despertaste amiga.

- ¿Y...mi hijo? ¡¿Cómo está mi hijo?!

- Lo siento Kagome...-ella agacha la cabeza.

Miroku llegó hacia ellas y, tomando aire, le explicó a Kagome la situación.

- Cuando usted llegó...ya había perdido al niño, Kagome-sama.

- Kagome...

- ¡Déjame sola! ¡Todo es tu culpa, maldito Inuyasha! Por ti…mi hijo está muerto…

- Sé que me viste con Kikyou, pero te juro que no pasó nada…

- ¡No me importa nada! ¡Solo quiero que ustedes dos me devuelvan a mi hijo así como me lo quitaron!

_Inuyasha se sintió totalmente miserable, como si realmente fuera un despiadado asesino que no merecía perdón alguno._

_Pero, para Kagome, ya todo estaba claro…había tomado una decisión._

_- _¿Te vas?

- Si Sango, regresaré a mi época, así podré volver a vivir...Quiero reconstruir mi vida sin él en ella.

- Pero Kagome-sama…

- Les agradezco por todo…

- Kagome, no me dejes solito –le pide Shippo.

- Lo siento Shippo, pero necesito olvidarme de todo lo que ha pasado en estos días, quiero vivir una vida distinta. Yo…espero que me comprendas.

_Inuyasha no decía nada, se sentía indigno y miserable, el peor de los hombres que pisaron alguna vez la tierra._

_- _Adiós Inuyasha, espero que algún día pueda perdonarte. Aún así…deseo que seas feliz.

- Adiós, mi amada Kagome...

_Así fue nuestro último adiós, lleno de odio y resentimiento por parte mía, que más podía sentir al saber que el hombre que amaba, nos traicionó a mí y a nuestro hijo, simplemente era muy duro para mí separarme de Inuyasha, porque a pesar de lo ocurrido, yo lo seguía amando, pero...ya no había vuelta atrás, así que decidí dejar lo pasado en el pasado. La pregunta es... ¿podría resistirlo?_

_- _Buenos días mundo cruel...-decía una mucho mas crecida Kagome.- un día más sin Inuyasha.

_Un día más sin Inuyasha, eso es lo que he dicho durante éstos 5 años, años que pasaron lentamente con mi sufrimiento y mis penas. Cómo de costumbre, bajo de mi cuarto y me dirijo hacía aquel árbol en dónde conocí a Inuyasha, el cual fué testigo de muchos aconteceres y también...de nuestra primera vez. Voy...a rezarle cada día a mi hijo. En éstos cinco años han pasado muchas cosas, ya tengo 21 años y trabajo como maestra de jardín de niños, me gusta estar rodeada de ellos ya que siempre imagino lo hermoso que hubiera sido si mi pequeño hijo hubiera vivido, tal vez hubiéramos ido al jardín juntos...con su padre...Esos recuerdos me entristecen y me agobian a la vez...es algo que no puedo sacar de mi mente, a pesar de el tiempo que ha pasado ya._

_En éste tiempo, han pasado muchas cosas mas. Me he vuelto mucho más hermosa, los chicos no dejan de seguirme a cualquier lugar que voy, pero no me interesa nada sobre los hombres, solo deseo estar sola, hasta que algún día Dios se apiade de mí y calme mi sufrimiento. Mi cabello está mucho más largo, me llega a las rodillas...pero por mucho que haya cambiado...mi corazón y mi razón no han cambiado en lo absoluto ya que aún desean con ansias estar cerca de él, quien sabe, seguramente debe de estar felizmente casado con Kikyou porque al menos me fui cuando Náraku ya no existía y la perla quedó en mis manos, está siempre resguardada en mi templo y como hoy es domingo, debo purificarla. Mi familia ya no se encuentra conmigo. Mi abuelo murió hace dos años, mi madre se mudó de casa por un buen tiempo. Souta quiso quedarse conmigo, pero le pedí que acompañara a mi madre, que les haría bien descansar de este lugar lleno de tristeza. Así que ahora estoy completamente sola._

- ¿Aló? –respondió Kagome al teléfono.

- Hola, Kagome. Soy Eri.

- Hola Eri, cuánto tiempo.

- Si, tienes razón. ¿Oye, sabes?, haremos una reunión de encuentro con los chicos, ¿te gustaría asistir?

- No gracias, no tengo ganas, tengo cosas que hacer.

- Vamos Kagome, no digas eso, sal y diviértete un poco.

Asintió la muchacha, pero en el mismo momento en que llegó a la fiesta…se arrepintió porque las personas no le quitaban los ojos de encima y esto para ella era bastante desagradable. De repente comenzó a sentirse mareada, débil, quizás por sus poderes.

Unos ladrones quisieron asaltarla mientras caminaba casi desfallecida por la calle. Intentó zafarse, pero casi ya no tenía fuerzas. Estaba acostumbrada a eso ya que cierto tiempo tenía tales desgastes de poderes…pero ahora se encontraba en una gran dificultad.

Apenas pudo defenderse, saliendo para nada ilesa de ahí.

- Inuyasha, te necesito, ya nada tiene sentido sin ti..._-ella se deja caer a los pies del árbol_-...y sin nuestro hijo, Inuyasha. Quiero morirme...Estoy sola, junto a mis lágrimas rotas.

_Lágrimas rotas brotan a mi pesar,_  
_derraman por mi rostro sin llegarme a inmutar._  
_Tu piel aterciopelada que me dejaste tocar,_  
_se desvanece ahora que conmigo no estás. _

- Lágrimas rotas, caricias muertas, besos marchitos y palabras sordas...

_Lágrimas rotas ahogan mi malestar,_  
_inundan mi mente sin dejarme pensar._  
_Tus labios sedientos de amor_  
_ahora se apartan cuando los quiero besar._

_Lágrimas rotas arañan mi alma,_  
_rozan mi piel hiriéndome como tus palabras_

_Tus palabras que ya no tienen sentido_  
_palabras vacías que retumban en mis oídos_

- ¿Inuyasha, me ayudas a morir?

Se dirige sigilosamente hacia la cocina, sacando una pequeña botella de ahí.

- Larga vida al joven Inuyasha y a Kikyou-sama -ríe mientras toma un poco de licor de la botella- Larga vida a la pareja feliz ¡El cadáver y el hanyou! ¡Que vivan Inuyasha y Kikyou y que Kagome y su hijo desaparezcan! ¿Qué creen? –Sonríe ella- ¡Mi hijo ya está muerto! Ahora...su madre va a morir ¿verdad Inuyasha? Brindemos por la pobre Kagome -_aparece Buyo_- ¡Buyo, brindemos! Brindemos por la pobre y miserable Kagome, por la estúpida mujer que se enamoró de un híbrido y que aún no lo puede olvidar ¡Hay que brindar por mí! ¡Si! por mí, por la que siempre rechazó Inuyasha, a la que trató como a su segunda chica, ¡como el simple reemplazo, como la mujer inútil!

Se pone de pie.

- Brindemos por la pobre Kagome…-comenzó ella a delirar. Rompió con furia la botella y estuvo a punto de usarla para su propia destrucción, cuando alguien la detuvo.

- ¡No lo hagas! -_De un solo empuje, le logra quitar la botella de sus manos_.

- Inuyasha…

Despertó ella con un gran dolor de cabeza. Todo el cuerpo le dolía completamente, se sentía muy mareada.

- ¿En...dónde estoy?

- Ten cuidado muchacha, estoy limpiando tus heridas -_dice el doctor_-

- ¿Quién lo mandó llamar? -_Dice Kagome con aires de confusión_- ¿Quién habrá podido ser? Ayer estaba muy mareada...y me duele la cabeza, creo que pediré permiso a la directora del Kinder para descansar esta semana...pero creo que ya fue suficiente, iré al templo.

Se dirigió allá, y encontró un poco de la paz que tanto buscaba.

_- Aquella presencia anoche fue demasiado extraña, no pude ver quien era porque inmediatamente me desvanecí en sus brazos. ¿Inuyasha? no lo creo, él no podía ser, simplemente era imposible. Inuyasha no vendría, no tendría oportunidad si la perla está conmigo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en la presencia de hace horas, ¿Quién sería?_

- ¿Disculpe?

Se volteó a ver a quien la voz le pasaba, frente a ella había una mujer ya mayor, quizás, esperando por su ayuda.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señora?

- Lo que pasa es que necesito un consejo hija, y como tú eres la dama de éste templo, pensé que podrías ayudarme.

- Adelante, la escucho.

- Muchas gracias.

- ¿Y dígame, qué es lo que la atormenta?

- Bueno, yo solo quería preguntarle si es posible perdonar a alguien que te ha hecho mucho daño.

- Prosiga.

- Lo que pasa es que hace algunos años perdí a un hijo que iba a tener y, pues, fue por una discusión que tuve con mi esposo. Debido a eso nos separamos a pesar de que él me pidió una y otra vez perdón.

- Entonces… ¿quiere saber si podría perdonarlo a él?

- No, lo que yo quiero es saber de qué manera puedo yo perdonarme.

- ¿Perdonarse usted?

- Claro, porque después de todo soy yo quien se ha hecho más daño al no dejar de lado el rencor. Yo…todavía lo quiero y lo que necesito es encontrarme a mí misma primero.

- Ya comprendo…con que encontrarse a sí misma.

Comenzó a llorar ahora entendiendo lo que realmente sentía…tenía que perdonarse a sí misma, encontrarse a sí misma y perdonar su pasado para así intentar avanzar.

- Lo que le puedo recomendar es que intente buscarlo y le pida disculpas, es la mejor manera de arreglar una relación, ¿no lo cree usted?

- Pero… ¿y si ya tiene a alguien más?

- Créame que si la ama, él la estará esperando

_Entraste como un rayo de luz __  
__Como un aire encantador __  
__Liberaste con tu hechizo __  
__A mi recluso corazón ___

_Tu dulzura corrió por mis venas __  
__Creí en tu intención __  
__No pensé que fuese un engaño __  
__Ni una mentira tu amor _

_Me dices que te esta llamando __  
__Te vas sin un adiós __  
__Sé muy bien que harás en sus brazos __  
__Dime que hago yo ___

_Que hago con mis labios __  
__Si me ruegan tus besos __  
__Que hago con mis manos __  
__Cuando suplican tu regreso __  
__Que hago con mis noches __  
__Que hago con mis días __  
__Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía __  
__Dime que hago yo _

_Hablamos solo cuando puedes __  
__Te abrazo al esconder __  
__Que no haría para tenerte __  
__A mi lado al amanecer ___

_Mis amigos dicen que te olvide __  
__Que antes de ti no era igual __  
__Antes de ti mi vida no tenia sentido __  
__Antes de ti no sabia amar _

- He pasado tantas cosas, que arrepentirme ya no significa nada… ¿o sí?

_Que hago con mis labios __  
__Si me ruegan tus besos __  
__Que hago con mis manos __  
__Cuando suplican tu regreso __  
__Que hago con mis noches __  
__Que hago con mis días __  
__Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía __  
__Dime que hago yo _

_Que hago con mis labios __  
__Si me ruegan tus besos __  
__Que hago con mis manos __  
__Cuando suplican tu regreso __  
__Que hago con mis noches __  
__Que hago con mis días __  
__Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía __  
__Dime que hago yo _

- ¿Inuyasha, estás haciéndola feliz? ¿A Kikyou? ¿Si, verdad?, mientras que yo estoy pudriéndome por dentro. Inuyasha, te amo tanto. ¿Por qué me traicionaste, ah? me rompiste el corazón y ahora no quiere amar a nadie mas que a ti, ¿no entiendes? ¿Por qué me traicionaste así?

Una de las heridas comenzó a abrirse, dejándola nuevamente adolorida.

- Maldita sea…ya se abrió una herida ¿ahora qué hago?

- No pensé que fueras una mujer tan débil, Higurashi Kagome.

- ¿Inu...yasha?

- Hola, Kagome. Ha pasado el tiempo.

- Creo que estoy bebiendo mucho –_la joven tiró la botella en dirección a él._

_- _¡Oye! –El hanyou esquiva la botella- ¡Casi me lastimas!

- ¿Eres...real?

- Pues que esperabas…tonta –dice tiernamente-

- No...es cierto. No es cierto porque Inuyasha está con Kikyou en su época, no es cierto, ¡esto es una ilusión! ¡Vamos, desaparece ya!

- ¡Oye! –La sacude- Yo no soy un espejismo.

- No, no puede ser.

- Kagome...-él la abraza- Mira lo que estás haciendo con tu vida, la perla podría sufrir grandes cambios por esto. Perdóname, yo tengo la culpa de todo lo que estás sufriendo...

- Me siento sola...y lo único que me ayuda es beber. Estoy sola Inuyasha. Yo estoy sola...con mi tristeza y con la tumba de mi hijo...ya no aguanto tanto dolor.

- Mi amor, perdóname, fui un idiota. Te hice sufrir de la peor manera, perdóname Kagome, lo siento tanto…

Inuyasha, me quiero morir...

Se desmayó ella. Inuyasha la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hacia su habitación, recostándola en la cama con suavidad. En el mismo sitio, esperó largo rato hasta que ella despertara.

Ella despertó de su letargo.

- ¿Kagome? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

- Inuyasha…

- Soy yo Kagome, debes descansar.

- No puedo creer que estés aquí Inuyasha.

- Lo siento tanto Kagome, no sabes lo que hubiera dado para que esto no pasara.

- Lo sé Inuyasha, eso lo sé...

- Aquel día en el que tú viniste y nos viste besándonos, fué porque le había dicho a Kikyou que eras tú a quién yo amaba y ella me pidió esas palabras y ese beso como una despedida.

Se quedó ella muda, sus dudas habían provocado muchas desgracias.

- Soy una estúpida. No pude ser capaz de creerte.

- No digas eso Kagome, yo tuve la culpa por no decírtelo.

- Te lo ruego, Inuyasha, no me abandones...

- No sería capaz, no otra vez. No lo haré, de ahora en adelante estaremos juntos, mi amada Kagome.

_Hace mucho no sentía _  
_Lo que siento en este día _  
_No puedo explicarme nada _  
_Solo tengo tu mirada _  
_Aquí clavada entre mis ojos _  
_Solo tengo un raro antojo _  
_De extrañarte cada día _  
_Y ser parte de tus días _  
_Yo no puedo hablar de nada _  
_Lo único que hago es mirarte _  
_Una que otra carcajada _  
_No controlo mis palabras _  
_Y cuanto voy a buscarte _  
_Mis latidos se aceleran _  
_Amor con la luna llena _  
_Solo quiero regalarte _

_Una canción de amor _  
_De la penumbra siento que nace una luz _  
_Siento tus manos y presiento _  
_Que eres tu que estas muy cerca _  
_No puedo creer que tu amor abrió mi puerta _

_Una canción de amor _  
_De la penumbra siento que nace una luz _  
_Siento tus manos y presiento _  
_Que eres tu que estas muy cerca _  
_No puedo creer que tu amor abrió mi puerta _

_Solo quiero terminar _  
_Esta corta melodía _  
_Explicándote mis días _  
_Mis deseos de quererte _  
_De poder volver a verte _  
_De ingerirte tiernamente _  
_Cada minuto de el día _  
_Y cantarte eternamente _

_Una canción de amor _  
_De la penumbra siento que nace una luz _  
_Siento tus manos y presiento _  
_Que eres tu que estas muy cerca _  
_No puedo creer que tu amor abrió mi puerta_

_-*FIN*-_


End file.
